Alex and Alex:the Mysteryof Alex Rider's Past
by BritGirl41
Summary: Alex Rider gets a new partner who seems vaguely familiar to him. Who is she?And how is she related to Yassen Gregorovich? And what do the two agents know about each others' pasts?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Who Are You?

Alex Rider walked purposefully through the large doors at the entrance to the MI6 headquarters, known to the public as the Royal and General Bank .His long, even strides quickly took him to his destination: Alan Blunt's office. Blunt was the head of MI6. He had sent Alex on a large number of missions and had asked Alex to come and meet his new partner. Alex ran a hand through his sandy blond hair and sighed. This was _not_ how he had wanted to spend his day. His girlfriend, Sabina Pleasure, had just moved to America and he missed her. He had wanted to write to her. The door of Alan Blunt's office was now in front of him. He rolled his dark brown eyes one more time, then stepped inside.

As Alex had expected, Blunt's assistant, Mrs. Jones, was already seated inside. A girl who looked to be Alex's age was with her. He suspected that she was his new partner. Something about her seemed familiar to him as he took in her long, wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes. She smiled at him as Mrs. Jones noticed him and rose to introduce the two teenagers. For some reason that Alex could not think of, he was nervous and his heart fluttered as the girl smiled.

"Alex", Mrs. Jones said with a small smile, "meet Alex." The teens wore looks of surprise on their faces. "We have the same name?", the girl asked . "Not exactly." Alan Blunt corrected her. "You don't have the same last names. Gregorovich and Rider are quite different."

Alex turned to the girl. If he had been surprised before,he certainly was _now_. "Your last name is Gregorovich?! Are you related to Yassen?!" Yassen Gregorovich was the world's most deadly contract assassin. He had killed Ian Rider, Alex's uncle, along with a large number of other people as well. He was wanted all over the world, but somehow he never seemed to get caught.

The girl was equally incredulous. "You're Alex Rider?!" , she asked. Suddenly the look of surprise on her face turned to one of happiness as she grinned and hugged him. He made a face and turned away. She released him and sadly looked into his eyes. "You don't remember me, do you, Lex?" she asked softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"I just met you! How could I remember you?" Alex Rider laughed and shook his hair out of his eyes. "I don't remember anyone named Alex Gregorovich."

The girl looked up at him with a mischievous grin. "My name wasn't always Alex Gregorovich. That's what Yassen named me."

"So you _are_ related to Yassen!" Alex said with surprise. "How?"

The girl laughed and replied," He was my uncle. He was taking care of me until…he was killed." A slight tremor could be noticed in her voice as she said the last three words. Alex could tell that she had been trying to hide it, but wasn't completely able to. He was sorry that he'd made her unhappy, and changed the subject quickly, after giving her hand a small squeeze.

"So what was your original name?" he asked, trying to look nonchalant.

"It was Aryson. Aryson Walker."

Alex stared at her in confusion for a moment, then suddenly gave her a hug. "Ari!" He exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me who you were earlier?!"

Aryson laughed as Blunt read from a large packet of papers ."After Aryson Walker was taken in by the Rider family, she and Alex Rider became like siblings and were often asked if they were twins. Because of Aryson's blond hair that now has darkened into brown, she and Alex looked quite similar. She lived with the Rider family until John and Helen Rider were killed, then went to live with her uncle, Yassen Gregorovich. Gregorovich was the brother of Sara Gregorovich, her mother. He did not know her name and decided to name her with her mother's middle name: Alexia. Gregorovich loved her very much and quickly became like a father to-"

" Wait-_Yassen Gregorovich _loving someone?!" No offense, but that sounds impossible." Alex cut in.

Aryson laughed. "It's not impossible. He loved my mother a lot as well. He wouldn't tell me who my father was though. Whenever I would ask, he would quickly change the subject."

"I know who your father is, Ari." Alex said. "Come with me and I'll tell you"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The Mystery of the Past

Alex and Aryson stood on a small balcony outside of Blunt's office, shivering in the cold November weather. The wind toyed with Aryson's dark hair, making Alex think she was prettier than ever. On an impulse ,he suddenly leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, but suddenly stopped himself with a start as she asked him," So what do you know about my father?"

"Well… I don't know much about him, but I know who he is." Alex wanted to be told about _his_ past very much as well, and decided to bargain with her." How about this- you tell me what _you_ remember about _my_ past, then I'll tell you what _I_ know about _yours."_

He could tell Aryson didn't want to accept this deal, but that she knew he wouldn't tell her anything unless she complied. Yassen had taught her to hide her feelings well, and Alex couldn't see at all how much she was struggling with her emotions towardss him, just as he was struggling not to fall in love with here, with this person who now held the key to his past, and wasn't sure whether she wanted to tell him or not.

"I only remember a little." Aryson told him through clenched teeth. Alex could tell she didn't like this deal much at all. Nevertheless, he decided not to say any thing and to let continue." But I have a deal to make with _you_." She smiled as she wisely made use of her powerful leverage. 

"_You _tell _me _what _you _know first". She laughed softly." You have no choice, Alex. You won't find out about your past any other way."

She was right. Alex _didn't_ have any choice. He sighed and began to speak.

"All right. Deal. You've won. Your mother… well, you know who your mother was- Sara Alexia Gregorovich. In her early twenties, she fell in love with a young man named William. They decided to get married, and had one daughter- you. Later when Sara died, William struggled to hide his grief from the people around him. He had no choice about it . He had many other duties that had to be done. He-"

Here Aryson interrupted him." What duties?"

This was the hard part. Alex hadn't wanted to tell her exactly who her father was, because he knew she would never believe him. But he knew he had no choice in the matter. He had been _her_ father, not this. She should know." Well, he wasn't just any person named William. He was…. he was _Prince_ William. You know… the prince of England."

She stared at him for a moment in disbelief. "Alex, do you realize how much of a pile of _trash_ that is ?!!?!"

"But it's true, whatever you might think, Ari, it really _is_-"

"No. No, it's not true, Alex." Aryson suddenly gave in to what she was feeling and surprised Alex with a kiss on his cheek. " I'm sorry, Alex, but I just can't believe that."

She walked past him into the building, leaving Alex feeling hurt and resentful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Parent Problems

A short while later, Alex, Aryson, Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones sat at Blunt's desk looking at Aryson's birth certificate, which _did_, incidentally, show Prince William as her father. She stared incredulously at the document for a long time before apologizing to Alex.

"It just seemed so strange, and impossible, and-"

Alex, amused at her apologetic rambling, gently cut her off. "It doesn't matter. What _does _matter is only that you've finally found out."

Blunt agreed, and quickly decided that Aryson would meet her father the next day.

The next morning….

Aryson, Alex, and Mr. Blunt walked briskly into the palace. At the door, they met a guard, who quickly realized who they were and led them into the huge building. On entering the throne room, Aryson and Alex gasped at the huge, imposing room; Blunt ,however, was used to such grandeur from his many meetings with the royal family over matters in which he, a prominent member of MI6, was needed.

The prince, who was being consulted for decorating the palace, did not take long to notice them and quickly stepped aside to meet his daughter. He hugged her tightly against himself, and Alex noticed a small tear of joy trailing down the side of the prince's face. He grinned to himself in triumph that he had finally reunited Aryson with her father.

It felt good to have succeeded.

After regaining control of himself, the prince discuss his daughter's future with Blunt. Alex and Aryson could see that neither of the two was happy with the situation. After some fierce dispute was observed, the two men recollected themselves and indicated that the consultation was over. The two teens listened intently as Blunt informed them that Aryson wa to stay at the palace with her father as a princess. Aryson, however, was violently opposed to this idea, and would not agree. After a fierce argument with her father, Aryson yelled at him that she hated him and never wanted to see him again, then burst into tears and stumbled out the door. The servants were unable to stop her as she ran into the dark, rainy night.


End file.
